The Bath
by MissJessx3
Summary: explorations have never been this fun. Bella sets up an amazing bath for Edward after he gets home from a hunting trip. No lemons, but rated mature for a reason. takes place after eclipse before breaking dawn.


**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Twilight, I just like to play around with the characters. I wish I could play around with Edward ;) **

I just wanted to be with him. To hold him, and never let go. I just wanted him, all of him, and nothing less. Today, I decided, I was going to get a head start on that. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, with the brilliant sun gleaming in through my window. Edward was out hunting bears with Emmett and Jasper about an hour and a half away, so I had the whole Saturday to myself. Even Charlie was going fishing today, so he was out of the house. I didn't know I could get so lucky as to have the house to myself for the morning. It was a nice change, if only Edward could be here, too. At least he would be home at night, for we couldn't even bare a day apart. With our wedding being only a week away, I needed to make sure he was relaxed before I tried messing with our boundaries.

I reluctantly started my morning by taking my shower. The moment the hot water hit my back, my muscles relaxed. This was going to be a good day. I finished my shower off about twenty minutes later, and got dressed in the small room. I brushed my hair through, making sure all the knots were out. I brushed my teeth with the same precision, even though I was going to eat right after that.

I walked, slowly, down the stairs into the kitchen. I didn't want to fall, and risk ruining the night I had planned for Edward. I grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal before I sat down at the table. I tried to take my time eating, knowing that I had wedding plans to look forward to, but I was too anxious to take my time. I was done quicker than I thought possible, and I'm sure Alice saw that, for I heard a knock at my front door, which I could only assume would be Alice.

"Bella! Let's go!" In less than a second Alice was right in front of my face, grabbing my hand and yanking me up from the table.

"I'm coming!" I tried telling her as she opened the door to her Porsche.

I sat down on the black leather passenger seat of the car, and she put the key in the ignition, starting to drive quickly down the road. I didn't mind it when Alice drove fast; at least she faked looking out the windshield for my benefit.

"What do you have planned for me for today?" I asked her as she drove past the turnoff to the Cullen's house.

"Oh, you'll see." She beamed at me quickly, and I knew she was up to something. She was going to take me shopping.

"If we're going shopping, I'm also going to have to pick a few things up from the store." I said. I had to get some things for Edward's return home.

"You mean for what you're planning for Edward tonight? Good thinking, and yes, it's going to go quite well." Her grin widened as we pulled into the parking lot of a rather large mall.

I blushed ferociously; clearly embarrassed that she knew what I was going to try to do tonight.

"Just tell me what we need to get picked out." I just wanted to get out of the mall. I really did hate shopping.

"It's a surprise." She told me as we walked through the sliding glass doors of the mall.

Everything that is supposed to be a surprise for me is always something that I don't want to do. I should have known exactly what she was up to the second she stopped in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Alice, no. No. No. No. No. Anything but this." I couldn't resist the pull of her hand on my wrist as she all but dragged me into the store.

"Just try on a few things. I know exactly what Edward would like, I saw it." She winked at me as she pulled a few different lingerie sets off the shelves and shoving them at me.

I had to go into a changing room and try some of the things on. I was so uncomfortable in most of them. They exposed me in ways I wasn't used to, but if Edward would like it, I would wear it.

"That's it. That's the one." Alice said to me as I walked out of the changing room in a midnight blue lingerie outfit. It was beautiful, I must admit. It had sparkles all over it, and outlined my curves perfectly. It wasn't too short either; it came to about half way up my thigh. It contrasted well with my skin; he was going to die (again) when he saw me in this.

"I love it Alice, thank you." I told her after I had changed into my normal clothes, checked out, and headed to the car.

"Now, I saw what you were planning for Edward, so I went ahead and got some things to make the night more, interesting." She smiled at me from the driver's seat.

"Oh God." I said, blushing again.

"Don't worry; it's nothing crazy or anything. It'll make the night perfect if I do say so myself. Especially if you wear what I just got you."

She continued to drive at her fast pace; sooner than I thought possible, we were at the Cullen's house.

I walked up to the front door once the car was stopped, and headed into the kitchen to try and find Esme.

"Hello dear." She said to me as she glided over and hugged me.

"Hi Esme, do you know how much longer it will be until the boys are home from hunting?" I asked her eagerly.

"They should be home in a few hours. Around seven I'd suppose. Are you hungry darling?" She asked me, quickly preparing a sandwich before I could answer.

"You're so good to me. I don't know what I'd do without you." I smiled at her as I took the sandwich and went into the living room to eat it.

A few more hours… only a few more hours and I would be able to be in Edward's arms again. He had no idea what this did to me when he left, even for the most desperate reasons. That's why I don't mind getting married to him. Once we were married, I would never have to leave his side. Forever, we would stand together; every minute of forever.

I finished my sandwich and decided to take a little nap before the guys came home. I was out for about an hour and a half when I heard Alice screaming in my ear.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! You have to get everything set up! The boys are coming home in a little over an hour. I put all the things I got for your night in the bathroom so you can get set up. Enjoy." She smiled at me mischievously as she watched me get up off the couch and walk up to the bathroom closest to Edward's room.

I could never thank Alice enough. When I walked into the bathroom, she already had white and red candles laid out all over the place. She knew not to light them, though, not only so that the wax wouldn't drip, but also so that I wouldn't somehow catch the house on fire. With my luck, it would, and ruin my whole night. She had two bags full of rose petals, which I streamed all over the bathroom. She put a container of the greatest smelling men's body wash, along with shampoo and conditioner, on the side of the bath tub. The tub itself was enormous. It could fit at least six people, and the watered flowed magnificently as I turned it on. It was hot, and steam immediately filled the bathroom. The scent of the roses filled the room, and even the bubble bath's smell couldn't surpass that of the roses. I knew Edward would be completely ecstatic when he came in here. I slipped into the lingerie, doing a double take in the mirror, and then fixed myself up.

I must have done my hair three times, brushed my teeth at least four, and applied my make-up with as much precision as I possibly could. Nothing could ruin this night.

I heard the sound of a door opening faintly in the distance, and the chattering of brotherhood coming from the downstairs. I opened the window to get the steam out of the bathroom, shut it once all of the steam was gone, and lit the candles before I could hear a knock on the door.

"Bella?" He breathed through the wood, opening the door when I mumbled something that sounded like "hello".

As Edward walked in, my heart skipped a beat. He was muddy from his head to his toe, but he couldn't look any more breathtaking at this moment. I could feel his eyes staring a fire up and down my body, but I didn't care. It was worth the blush in my cheeks to know that he was back here with me.

"I don't know what exactly caused this change in wardrobe, but I must admit you look ravishing." He said, striding over to me and brushing his hand across my cheek as I blushed what must have been a beet red.

"Thanks." I told him, not knowing how to get him to do what I wanted.

"I'll give you some time, it seems like you've set up quiet a human moment for yourself." He smiled at me as he turned to walk out the door.

"No! Don't go!" I shouted, grabbing his arm to get him to turn back around.

"What…" He asked me, completely confused.

"I want you to stay. Here. With me. You're entirely too dirty not to take a bath. With me, of course." I told him, pointing to the muddy spots all over him.

"Bella, I thought you wanted to wait. The wedding's only a week away. Unless you've changed your mind." He grinned crookedly at me.

"I don't want that right now, as tempting as it seems, but I want something else." I told him, and then I was lost for words.

"Well, I'm not a mind reader," He laughed at his own joke, "So you're going to have to tell me exactly what you want."

"I want things to be… comfortable for us. I don't want awkward pauses, or uncomfortable movements when we have our first time after the wedding. I want to push past our barriers so things are magical. I want it to be special, so I want you to stay here and take a bath with me." I smiled up at him, trying to explain my reasoning.

"Of course, whatever you want." He told me, caressing my cheek with his thumb.

I smiled at him as I begun lifting his shirt. He was too tall for me to be able to pull it over his head, so he had to help me with that part. Then, I started on his pants, gently unbuckling his belt. I felt his body stiffen up underneath me, and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as he started shaking his head.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, putting his hands overtop of mine at his hip.

"Of course, this is exactly what I want." I told him, pulling him closer to me and kissing him on the cheek.

"If this is uncomfortable for you, we can stop. We don't have to go any further than where we are now." He told me again, trying to make sure I was going to be alright with it.

"It would be more uncomfortable NOT to do this." I replied, returning to the job at hand.

I could feel a part of his body become more prominent as I got the belt out of the loops, and began unbuttoning his jeans. I pulled the zipper down slowly, and dragged his jeans down his legs until they hit the floor.

My hands were shaking as I reached the last piece of clothing in our way. I brushed my fingers along the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down to the floor. I couldn't even look at what I just exposed, and I'd wanted to make him as comfortable as possible. So I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. He seemed hesitant at first, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. I smiled against his lips, and started to chuckle a little.

"What's next?" He asked me as he began planting kisses along my jaw line.

"The bath itself. Get in the tub." I told him.

I watched his perfect, naked body step into the tub. His muscles moved in the greatest way with each movement he made. I could've watched him move all day, but realized that he had turned around to look at me once he was in the water.

"What are you doing over there? Aren't you joining me?" Edward asked, smiling crookedly at me.

I decided to keep my clothes on as I stepped into the tub with him. This was about my exploration, not his. I motioned for him to turn his back to me as I began to rub his head with shampoo. He began to moan as I massaged his scalp. Once I felt his hair was clean enough, I cupped my hands, filled it with water, and poured it down his head.

I took a big handful of body wash, and began rubbing his chest and arms with it. I moved my fingertips lightly over his ab muscles, loving the feeling of his skin. His eyes were shut, and his hands were straining to hold still on the side of the bath tub.

Once I was satisfied with his chest, I told him to slide back, so I'd be able to wash the lower half of his body better. I couldn't have been more shocked as I reached his manhood, hard and long at his pelvic area. I was hesitant, but soon enough, I had more body wash in my hand and began gently stroking it lightly. I knew I was doing something right as I heard him purr. That was when it had become all too much for me. While keeping my hand on his penis, I moved my body up to kiss his lips. His eyes opened widely, softening as his lips molded to mine. Our tongues were in a fierce battle in my mouth, but I never stopped stroking him. I felt his body tremble underneath mine, until he broke the kiss.

"Enough, please." His voice shook as he said this. Immediately, I pulled my hand away from him.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly, my cheeks glowing red.

"It's fine, love," He kissed me on the cheek, "I was just too close."

I was confused at what he meant, but soon enough I realized it. I was the happiest person, knowing that I could make him feel that good.

I sat there, staring at him for the longest time before he spoke, breaking our silence.

"My legs are still dirty you know." He smiled at me, lifting his right leg out of the water, pointing to the dirt.

With the body wash I still had left in my hand, I began to clean off his right leg, slowly making my way down to his feet. Until now, I never would have believed that everything about him wasn't perfect. Looking closely, I could see that his hair was thinner at his calves than at his thighs, that there was barely any hair at his ankles, and as I began rubbing his feet, I noticed that his second toe was bigger than his big toe. Even though these were imperfections, they made him perfect to me.

Our little bath took about two and a half hours, thanks to the fact that Edward kept distracting me.

"Well, you look clean enough to me." I said to him, stepping out of the bath tub.

"It's hardly fair that I ruined your human moment, why don't you come in here and I bathe you?" He asked me, motioning me to get back into the tub. I just grabbed his hand, and tried to pull him out of the water.

He got out, on his own of course. I still couldn't get over how amazing he looked. His body was to die for; any male model would kill to have a body like his. He was perfect in every way possible, and I love him for all that he is.

I took a towel out from the cabinet, and began to dry him off with it. I moved slowly, making sure that there wasn't a drop of water on any part of his body. I knew he enjoyed this, my movements with the towel, because I began to hear him hiss as I got to his lower abdomen. When I had finished with his legs, he went to get a new set of clothes, and was back before I could even blink.

"I brought you a pair of my clothes, too. Yours look a little bit wet." He smiled as he changed quicker than I could've thought possible.

I thanked him and changed into the boxers and button down shirt he gave me. The clothes smelt heavenly, just like him. I smiled as we walked hand in hand to his bed room.

"You really have no idea how tempting you look in my clothes." He told me as he set me on his bed and began assaulting my neck with kisses.

"Don't tell me, show me." I said, pulling his head up and kissing him passionately. He didn't disagree. In the matter of a second, Edward had sprung off me, locked the door, and was back, kissing every inch of my face he could reach.

"Trust me, I didn't intend to do anything but that."

**An: **

**Well..thats my first mature one shot. I hope you all liked.**

**Please leave a review; they make my day.**


End file.
